


Freshman Year

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Pre-Squip, if you squint you can see michael pining over jeremy, rich and michael become friends, rich is my soft lisp baby okay, they're all freshmans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: unprofessional @ last sentenceanyway idk how to write about highschools bc ive never been to oneam i homeschooled or am i secretly 5 years old? the answer may shock you





	Freshman Year

"Hey."

Rich jumped at the noise of someone actually _talking_ to him. He closed his locker and slowly turned his head. "Um... hey?"

"Um, I'm Michael," the boy said, sticking out his hand.

Rich stared at his hand for a moment, blanking. He then awkwardly shook it. "Oh! Uh. I'm - I'm Rich."

"I saw you at lunch sitting alone and um.. do you wanna be friends?"

Rich smiled softly. No one had ever wanted to be his friend before. "Uh, sure," he responded, internally cringing at his lisp.

"Cool! I have another friend, Jeremy, I'll introduce you at lunch," Michael explained, leaning against a locker.

"That - that sounds nice."

Michael smiled. "What, uh, what class do you have next?"

"English."

"Oh, so do I! I haven't seen you in my English class though?"

Rich half-sighed. "I'm not very noticeable. I mean look at me; I'm short and skinny. And ugly. I don't stick out."

"I don't think you're ugly."

"Oh, thanks."

The bell suddenly rang, scaring the both of them. They laughed as they both jumped.

"Guess we should get to class."

"Yeah."

~~

"Jeremy, this is Rich. He's in my English class."

"Hi," Rich said, waving from across the small table.

"Hi," Jeremy said back, also waving.

"And Rich, this is Jeremy, my best fwiend in the whole wide wowld," Michael wrapped an arm around Jeremy and smiled, and the three boys chuckled.

"..Aren't you guys, like, dating or something?"

"What? No," Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows and answered much too quickly.

"You sound offended. Would dating me really be that bad?" Michael asked in an almost disappointed tone, causing Jeremy to put a finger to Mikey's lips.

"Shush, you. Anyway, where did you even hear that?"

"I, um, overheard some girls talking about it."

"Woah, girls talk about us, dude!"

"Tch. Girls talk about everything and everyone," Jeremy complained. "But yeah, we're.. not dating."

"We're not gay," Michael added.

"Alright, sorry."

"No biggie," Michael shrugged.

There was a silence as the three awkward boys struggled to find something to say.

Rich was the one to break the silence. "I - I was thinking of dyeing my hair," he said.

"All of it?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. Thought'd it be Cool."

Michael stared at Rich's head for a moment, imagining it with different colors. "What color?"

"Red, I think."

"That'd be Cool," Jeremy said, not actually giving too much thought into if it really would be Cool or not.

Michael shook his head. "You shouldn't dye the whole thing. That'd look kinda dumb."

"Oh," Rich said, holding his head in his hand and covering his mouth.

Michael, feeling like he sounded rude, corrected himself. "I mean, uh, you can do whatever you want. I just don't think it would look Cool, but, I'm not very Cool so I wouldn't know."

Rich just nodded.

After a few minutes of talking and awkward silences (and some eating, too, I guess) the bell had rang for students to get to their next class. 

The three boys nodded at each other in a silent goodbye as they headed to class.

~~

Jeremy had completely forgotten about Rich by the next day, but Rich and Michael still spoke everyday, talking about their problems. By sophomore year, Rich had changed, and he and Michael broke apart, as Rich became more popular and Michael became more of a loser.

idk how to end this properly just take it

**Author's Note:**

> unprofessional @ last sentence
> 
> anyway idk how to write about highschools bc ive never been to one  
> am i homeschooled or am i secretly 5 years old? the answer may shock you


End file.
